The Hosts
by silvericeprincess
Summary: Nami Kiyomizu is new to Ouran Academy. She's different from the other girls though. Yeah, she's rich and famous, but she has a bit of a personality issue. She hates people and loves to toy with their lives. What will the Host club do when they stumble upon her and her unusual temper?
1. Chapter 1

EPISODE ONE: NAMI AND THE HOST CLUB

Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful.

Her feet stood planted, firm to the gray pavement walkway. There were buildings in every direction, towering over her slim body, and the property seemed to extend forever. The whole lawn was freshly mowed and not a speck of dust in sight. She sighed lazily and slipped her hands in the pocket of her dark, skinny jeans. She pushed her head back allowing the vibrant sun to engulf her body in warmth, her hair radiating the look of burning fire.

"Well," She started, blowing a strand of long, red hair from in front of her face, her white tank top rippling. "It could be bigger." She continued along the pathway and around a monstrous fountain. A boy, a child, etched in the stone stood in the middle of the running water.

"A cheap imitation of the real thing . . . looks like this school isn't as rich as they say." She scoffed, flicking a bronze coin inside. "They need this more than I do." Her light green eyes fluttered close and she pulled her black jacket farther around her body. She honestly didn't want to be anywhere around this building, but alas, she was being forced.

The moment she had opened the doors a roar erupted from inside. She scanned every inch of the room, spotting several verbal fights, several gossipers, several jocks, and several idiots. At that moment, she could predict what was going to happen and it always ended up with her bent of a toilet and her hair pulled back. She shivered at the thought.

"And they wonder why they fight to get parents to approve of their school. They sugar coat all this crap with 'Good grades', 'Welcoming environment', and 'An excellent social experience'. Honestly, they sicken me." She rolled her eyes before continuing on, almost being tackled down by a boy falling roughly to the ground. A girl stood cockily above him, seeming to taunt him as he pushed himself up so his body was resting on his hands. He had a look of disgust when his eyes glanced up at her. A hiss escaped from the back of his throat and she turned on her heels and ran off down the hall. It's a shame she didn't get to see her face, she would have congratulated her on her failed attempt to 'hurt' the boy. She forced a fake smile across her lips.

"Are you ok, sir? Might I ask what that as all about?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice, outstretching her hand to him. He hesitated for a second. His fingers slipped cautiously into hers and with all her strength she pulled him up in one motion. 'For god sake, when someone offers you their hand you take it. DON'T HESITATE, YOU IDIOT!" She smiled warmly.

"Are you ok? Would you like me to help you to the nurse?" she asked politely. 'Please say no. Please say no."

"No, that's alright. I think I can get there in one piece on my own. Thank you though." He stated a distant look in his eyes. A pounding pain exploded through her head and her hand involuntarily pressed against the spot.

'This is all so sickening.' she thought as she watched the boy walk off into the distance. 'If I don't get away from these revolting people soon I'm likely to fall unconscious.' she ran as fast as possible, pushing people out of her way in the process, searching for a room that appeared to be empty. Like always, though, her luck fell short.

'I have to find a room quick.' Taking her chances, she roughly pushed through two double doors, a rose fragrance instantly washing over her senses.

"Welcome." A chorus of boys sang. The pounding in her head increased and the room began to spin. Six boys stood in the middle of the room and a tall blonde stepped forward. 'Great, I look for a way around fake people and look who I run into; the screwiest of them all.'

"Well well, what have we here?" His voice was prince-like. Heat exploded through her body and his face slowly turned distorted. The pressure increased. His hand raised and soon she felt his fingers gently skim the line of her jaw.

"My my, aren't you quite the looker, my princess." He whispered into her ear, tilting her head sideways. Tears glistened on the rim of her eyelid. "Although," he retracted his hand and placed it instead on his chin, "You do look oddly familiar." Her hand quickly covered her mouth and her body bent forward involuntarily. 'This was it. I can't stand this school any longer.'

"Ba...Bathroom." She stammered, her light green eyes pleading for a quick answer. He stepped back in awe, pointing to the right. Not a second passed before she took off in the direction.

"I'm so sorry for that." She apologized, forcing once again a fake smile. Getting a better look at the boy, he seemed a LOT like a prince. His hair a blonde seemingly like gold and his eyes were and magnificent blue-violet, like gems. A spark went off inside her head and she hit her right hand in her left palm. "You're Tamaki Suoh aren't you?" She asked, grinning wildly.

"Yes, I am. I guess it should be expected for girls to recognize me on their first day at school here. I am recognizably handsome."He beamed. She groaned inwardly to herself. How could this guy be such an idiot? But, this was the whole reason she came here, to befriend this Suoh kid. He gently handed her a pastel green tea cup. "Here, this should make you feel better."

"This is Yunomi, correct?" the smile plastered on her face. 'His voice. Why, of all places must** he **make me attend here?" Tamaki smiled warmly and nodded.

"Yes, it is." He grinned.

"Yunomi is my favorite." She giggled. 'Ugh I hate Yunomi." Her eyes shifted to two twins leaning against a pillar. She had seen them before on the screen of her father's computer while he was doing research. She was sure it was them. She couldn't forget the auburn hair and golden eyes that stared at her suspiciously. Her smile faded. They had their arms crossed against their chest. They stared at her with such intensity and anger, she couldn't help the smile crawling on her face again.

"You know your China don't you?" An entirely new voice asked. Snapping out of her state of joy, she looked forward again and standing behind Tamaki was another boy she had seen before on her father's computer. He was tall with raven hair and warm hazel eyes. Her father was always researching this boy and Tamaki and she never understood why until a couple of weeks ago when she was told to enroll in this school.

"You're Kyoya Ootori aren't you? My father tells me all about you all the time." A confused glint hit his eyes and he cocked his head before taking a step forward.

"Have our father's done business together before?" He placed some sugar on the glass table. His slender fingers pushed the rim of his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

"No I don't think so. My dad works in a very. . . uncommon job." Before she could say another word one of the twins interrupted.

"What do you think you're trying to play here?"

"HIKARU!" Tamaki screamed.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." She smirked, cocking her head innocently to one side. His hands clenched and in one swift motion he took a step forward in front of her and sent his hand flying against the side of her face. Her body flew off the couch and slid across the tile floor. A painful sting evident in her cheek and her eyes glistened.

"What's wrong with you? You're lying!" The boy named Hikaru growled. He stood over her body.

"I...I...I have no idea what you're talking about." Tears shifted down her cheek, making its way to the strap of her shirt.

"Hikaru, this girl's innocent!" Suoh growled. He turned back to me. "I'm so sorry, princess." Oh God. She thought

"It's ok. Would you give me a moment alone with Hikaru and his brother?" She asked, eyeing the twins out of the corner of her eyes. The blonde furrowed his brow and nodded, pulling the Ootori with him.

"Look boys-"

"Who the heck are you?" The other twin interrupted, pushing himself from the pillar and next to his brother.

"I should ask the same of you." She smiled, stretching her hands out towards them. "I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours. I think that's a fair trade. What do you say?" Her palms flipped over, inviting them forward towards her embrace. They stared at her for a moment before the second twin came forward.

"Kaoru Hitachiin. This is my brother Hikaru Hitachiin. Now tell us who are you are." She giggled and snuck behind their bodies. They twirled around hastily. She knew that she had seen them before. They're mother designs clothes for a living, pathetic.

"Straight to the point hmm? Well, I feel the need to tell you that I absolutely adore your mother's work."

"Stop fooling around. A deal's a deal." Hikaru growled.

"Feisty aren't we? Maybe shot-tempered. No...more like...what's that word...mind-numbing ? No..." Hikaru and Kaoru glowered down at her. Their hair gave the dramatic heat of their anger. "Fine, my name is Nami Kiyomizu. I'm 5'4". I'm 17 and I can't stand being around humans." She smiled. They stared at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" They asked in unison. Nami laughed straight out in their faces.

"You know you remind me of a dog that I know . . . a cute . . . helpless . . . mangy mutt." She sighed in a sing-song tone. "It's a shame she couldn't be here tonight. I'm sure you three would love to have a puppy play-date."

"Aww. How sweet Nami." No not that voice. Her body froze in cold sweat. "You still talk about me and yet I totally forget you ever existed. I'm so sorry."

"Anzu Sato." Nami growled. She hated that woman. She's the whole reason Nami hates people.

"It's been a while, Nami Kiyomizu."


	2. Chapter 2

Episode Two: Problems We Face

"Nami Kiyomizu, I see you've missed me." That filthy mongrel.

"Anzu Sato, shouldn't you have finally learned your place you DOG?" Nami snarled turning her attention away from the owner of the voice and directed more to the two boys sitting on the couch. Honestly, she really didn't care that they could see the petrified look in her eyes.

"So you were talking about me. I feel so honored. After all these years you just can't put it behind you that I'm a ..."dog". Honestly you're so childish-"She started with a hint of a chuckle. Rage festered over Nami. Her eyes were wide, unmoving. She stared blankly at Hikaru and Kaoru who, in return, stared at her with that look she hated so much, pity.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" She snapped, whirling to face her. Her hand rose, as if to slap Anzu, but it didn't move a muscle. She couldn't do it. Why?

"I see. You temper hasn't changed has it?" She sang, mocking Nami with all of her being. Her filthy dirt colored eyes and her hair the color if ash and soot. Such a suitable combination for a commoner. Nami lowered her hand and quickly unclenched them. She grinned at Anzu and bent her body forward.

"What are you doing here anyway? You're a commoner. This is an elite private school, you don't belong here." Nami sweetly said.

"A scholarship. What about you? This is an elite private school. Don't you have butts to kiss and lives to screw up? I don't think they let the devil join schools." Anzu leaned into her ears and whispered with the biggest smile on her face, "You might scare the kids." The fine line that was holding Nami's sanity snapped and she lunged forward.

In a quick reaction, Kaoru sprinted forward, catching Nami in mid-air and holding her back from tearing out Anzu's hair.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called. Kaoru's grip tightened around Nami's waist, pulling her back from the smirking Anzu.

"STOP IT! LET ME GO! THAT GIRL RUINED MY LIFE; SHE DESERVES TO GET HIT IN THE FACE!" Nami screamed, thrashing and kicking at the boy behind her.

"Hikaru! Take Anzu out of here!" Hikaru stood there for a moment before snatching Anzu's wrist and dragging her out of the room and into the hall. Nami's hand and legs stopped thrashing and her body went limp. Kaoru remained to hold her against him for a moment to ensure she wouldn't run off after Anzu. His hands slowly let go of her waist and Nami fell limp to her knees.

"She...I just...I'm going to be sick." She could feel her stomach rising up and her throat felt clogged like she was going to throw up. Even so she remained there, not making an attempt to move. Kaoru rushed for a glass of water and quickly gave it to her.

"Why are you always throwing up? What's making you sick?" His left hand rested on her back and his right helped bring the glass to her lips since she made no attempt to do it herself. He studied her face. She looked familiar to him. Her shoulder length, bright, blood colored hair and her bright green eyes. She was beautiful.

"I...I can't stand people." She breathed, guiding his hand down so she could speak. "It was all Anzu's fault I'm like this. She did this to me." Tears glided gracefully down her cheeks. How did she turn from a psycho into this?

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"NO!" She screamed. Her head shot up so quickly. "I . . .I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." She stared to rise to her feet. Her knees were shaking and her entire body swayed to and fro. Kaoru's hand remained against her back. When she had risen to her full height her body suddenly became stable and her face looked utterly disgusted.

"Don't touch me." She growled, flicking his hand away. A smile went to her lips and her eyes locked on the door. The auburn locks rested on the pale skin. Golden eyes glared at her. Nami took a step closer to the dumbstruck Kaoru, her lips skimming the skin of his ear. Hikaru watched in horror from the door at the way she was using his brother.

"Don't tell anyone about this. I'd really appreciate it." She whispered in his ear. Her body left the warmth of his and headed to the door. "Ah, so you were watching Hitachiin? How much of us did you actually see?" Nami laughed rather loud. Hikaru's hands clenched on the frame of the doorway.

"You're crazy." He spat.

"Maybe so," Nami grinned, "but then again, how do you know that I'm just not the sanest person in the world? To me, all of you are crazy for having such a drone, brainless life. I simply live my life to the fullest." She giggled. She was doing it again. She was just like her sister. She was just like her father, her family.

"Kaoru, what did she do to you?" Hikaru asked, pretending that Nami didn't exist entirely. He left the doorway to cup his twins face, examining it thoroughly.

"I did nothing to him. How do you know he wasn't doing something to me? You do recall, I did yell at him not to touch me? Or is your memory still a little hazy from your talk with that dog?" Hikaru's eyes widened. "I know you talked with her and knowing that wretched mutt she told you about me."

"She said nothing about you that I didn't know already." Hikaru barked. He didn't know why but he hated Nami. He hated her and he wanted her to stay away from him and his brother.

"You guys hate me." Nami pointed out bluntly. Her expression changed."Kaoru," She called "You wanted to know about me and Nami didn't you? Do you want to know why I hated her so much?" Tears rolled down from her eyes, but before they could be noticed, she hastily wiped them away as if it was just an itch.

"She ruined my life!" her voice came out, high pitched, wavering, and tragic. "It's because of her! It's because of her that I am as twisted as I am!"

Maybe it was because of the way she showed her emotion. Maybe it was because they believed her. Maybe it was just because they felt sorry for her, but their impression of Nami Kiyomizu changed at that moment. At first they thought she was just a spoiled brat that cared about no one. That she looked down on everyone. In fact, she even confirmed their thoughts on her.

She had told them that she hated humans. That may have been true but there must have been a reason for it. When they first met her, when she toyed with them before even giving her name, it seemed like she wouldn't tell anyone anything about herself. Yet, here she was, hiding her tears. Here she was, ready to bring back her past and all the painfulness along with it.

Hikaru and Kaoru had no idea what they thought about her then. She was warped. She was crazy. . . Or was she right? Or was she the sanest person. It seemed that she stepped back and watched all the people fight and talk and live out their lives. It seemed that she knew more about people then they did.

Maybe she was just playing with their heads again. Mind games; that's all she's done so far. Who knows if she's even going to tell the truth? The only way to find out is to take the chance. To wipe everything they thought of her and throw it out. They have to trust the shy girl in front of them, which was hard for the Hitachiin brothers.

Was this a cruel test given by Fate? A test to see if they really have been able to open up to people in their time at the Host club. The only way to know is to take the chance.

Take the chance and open the door in front of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Past is Behind Us

"You guys hate me." Nami pointed out bluntly. Her expression changed."Kaoru," She called "You wanted to know about me and Nami didn't you? Do you want to know why I hated her so much?" Tears rolled down from her eyes, but before they could be noticed, she hastily wiped them away as if it was just an itch.

"She ruined my life!" her voice came out, high pitched, wavering, and tragic. "It's because of her! It's because of her that I am as twisted as I am!"

"Tamaki," The glint of Kyoya's glasses was like burning fire in the darkness of the classroom. "I found it." Tamaki rushed forward from the back of the classroom where he was pacing nervously.

"What does it say?" Tamaki asked wearily, peeking from behind Kyoya's shoulder childishly.

"She's . . . Insane."

"What?" the blonde pondered the statement carefully.

_"You're crazy." He spat. _

_ "Maybe so," Nami grinned, "but then again, how do you know that I'm just not the sanest person in the world? To me, all of you are crazy for having such a drone, brainless life. I simply live my life to the fullest."_

"No, Tamaki. She was legally classified under insane."

"A long time ago, when we were just kids, Anzu and I used to be friends. We used to do everything together. The only problem was that I was of rich and she wasn't. My parents hated that fact and therefore hated Anzu. It made me cry sometimes to know that my only true friend was hated by my family. "Nami's eyes remained still, emotionless. Not emotionless, just , hidden.

"It continued like that for a year and, even though I know my families hatred for Anzu, I never let it show how worried I was to lose her. Even my father and mother didn't let it show that they were disgusted by her. One day, my mother snapped. She said,

'Nami, I want you to get rid of this low-life. She's doing nothing but bring you down. Do you know how many people think of us as scum because of her.' I argued with my mother about how Anzu was a good influence on me and how I liked having her by my side. Finally, my mother had had enough of me and left our family completely.

My father was furious with me. He blamed me for how our lives slowly crumbled down around us. I didn't blame him. I was stupid then to think that Anzu's friendship was that important to me."

"It seems that little Nami has had quite a past." Kyoya smirked slightly. He turned to the confused blond next to him. "Tamaki, what would you like to do?"

"I have no choice Kyoya." Tamaki declared as a matter fact. "This girl has suffered much and endured so many hardships. She's kept this all to herself. I can't see how I can ignore something like this." Tamaki smirked at Kyoya who pushed the frame of his glasses upwards, staring at Tamaki with interest. "Besides, I think she kind of reminds me of us."

"Well," Kyoya chuckled. "It seems she does. I guess that's it then." His slender fingers danced teasingly along the top of the laptop. The screen glowed eerily upon the two boy's faces and the picture of the red haired girl taunted them. The bruises on her face and her hair mangled.

His hand slapped the screen suddenly closed and looked up at Tamaki with an all-knowing smile.

"Nami Kiyomizu is joining the Host Club."

"My father constantly beat me every day. He said it was punishment for forcing my mother to leave us. Once in a while, Anzu would question the bruises on my face and arms, but I only shrugged it off and told her it was because I was clumsy. Slowly, my life faded away and I was alone. Anzu left me, saying she never wanted to see me ever again and told me how she never really liked me; that it was all because her parents liked how I had money.

But I grew up, and I become an actor. It helped get rid of all my anger. Off camera I would still screw with people, and fake everything I told them. They could tell my smiles were faked and I snapped. The scene was ugly and the studio damages were pretty bad, but the medical damages were worse. They sent me to a Mental Hospital and I was tested positive for insanity. "Nami's blank green eyes looked up at Hikaru and Kaoru. They stared in disbelief at her.

"Stop." Hikaru whispered, throwing his head down. Nami ignored the small sound and continued to talk.

"My sister, Riku, bailed me out from their custody by giving them money. My father made a deal with me, that if were to attend here and ... do stuff for him that he would get Insane taken off my records and get my life back in order."

"Stop."Kaoru said a little louder than Hikaru had. Again Nami kept talking.

"Before I came I had taken a step back from the world I had lived in and watched the way human beings live. It sickened me so much that every time I see something cute I can't help but throw up. Life has a funny way of tell me that I suck, huh? I mean this certainly isn't a gift it's –"

"STOP IT!" Hikaru screamed, throwing his head back up to stare Nami in the eyes. The sudden sound caught her off guard but she soon recuperated and stood up.

"WHY? YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHAT MY LIFE WAS LIKE, HOW I GOT HERE, WHY I'M SO CRAZY, RIGHT? SO LISTEN TO ME!" the words spewed out of her mouth quickly and violently. "Don't ask me if you don't want to know." With that, she left.

"Hikaru...?" Kaoru asked, his voice small and timid.

"Yeah, Kaoru?" Hikaru responded, his eyes fixed at the door. It was like he was in a daze, like he didn't comprehend anything that just happened.

"Maybe we've been to hard on. I mean she's –"

"She's crazy Kaoru! There's nothing more to say." Hikaru growled, standing up from the velvet couch and walked quickly to the door. "You coming?" he asked, irritation thick on the edge of his tongue. Kaoru was quiet for a little while until he a small sigh left his lips.

"Yes Hikaru..."

"Nami Kiyomizu!" The elegant voice called, breaking the silence that had stilled the hallways. The only other sound was the clicking of Nami's shoes as she walked quickly along the marble floors. The voice was all too familiar, it was that Suoh kid. She didn't have time for this.

"Oh Tamaki!" She grinned cheerfully, turning on her heels to face him and Kyoya. "And Kyoya, what is it that I can do for you? I have to get going soon."

"We know about your life and what you went through as a child." Once again, Nami's eyes widened and she froze in shock.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice was considerably smaller than it was previously.

"We know why you are what you are now. I cannot simply stand by idly while you struggle to bare this weight on your shoulders yourself." Tamaki voice rose and fell in exaggeration. He extended his arm out harshly and his finger pointed accusingly out at her. "Which is why I would like you to join the Host Club."

"I must point out to you that Miss Sato will also be joining us. So, this is not specifically for you. Don't let it get to your head Miss Kiyomizu, that you're special. We will treat you like any other person at your stay at this school." A smirk slipped on Kyoya's face.

Maybe this was what she needed. They told her the truth. They spoke as if she wasn't insane. Maybe this could be good for her. I mean, she could get the stuff for her dad while she was with them.

Nami smiled, turned around on the back of her heel and slowly started to walk towards the exit to the school. Tamaki stared at her in disbelief.

"Wait, you never gave us an answer." He called after her. She flipped her flaming red hair behind her shoulder with the back of her hand and laughed.

"Exactly, Suoh. I won't say yes," they stared at her for a while until they too turned around to walk off. A smile held on Kyoya's face. She was interesting to him. "And I'm not saying no either."

"We'll see you in the club tomorrow afternoon Miss Kiyomizu."


End file.
